


So Let's Meet Up in Uncanny Valley

by Longanimals



Series: Chef's Selects [15]
Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cyberpunk, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Kidnapping, Lolicon, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape Roleplay, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Dorothy's underage appearance and willingness to do extremely niche fetishes gives her an edge over the many competing prostitutes in Glitch City. Today, she has a client that wants a kidnapping and rape roleplay scenario. This fic was voted on by my Fanbox supporters, who got to read it a month in advance.
Series: Chef's Selects [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959109
Kudos: 14





	So Let's Meet Up in Uncanny Valley

_”I’m on my way now. The usual spot, right?”_

_“yes, that’s right. i’ll be waiting!!! <3<3”_

Dorothy slides her phone back into her pocket and leans against the alley wall. Among the many prostitutes available in Glitch City, Dorothy is the one that sticks out as appealing to the most niche demographic. She was gifted with the body of a Lilim and purposefully chose to not outfit herself with the “upgrade” to make herself look more adult, meaning she can keep the appearance of a twelve year old girl for as long as she wants. Sure, she may not have the largest breasts, ass, or anything for that matter, but Lilim prostitutes that gave themselves the “ultra-bimbo” persona are a dime a dozen in Glitch City, and the competition for that market is so thinly spread and diluted that it’s hard for any one person to get ahead. Dorothy took extra care to make sure that this would never be a problem for her. While small, the market for android lolis is populated by deep-pocketed folks with rather fringe fetishes. Today, her client is a man who requested a kidnapping and rape roleplay scenario. The price is steep, but reasonable considering the horror stories Dorothy’s heard about sex workers who do this sort of thing and aren’t prepared ahead of time. She’s skating on thin ice, but she’s taken steps to help defray the risk.

A car pulls up to the alley and stops. The door opens and a man steps out, who Dorothy can only assume to be her client. He looks to be in his mid-40s, with sunken eyes and black hair. He looks to his left and right before walking down the alleyway, his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Hello! Are you Morgan?” Dorothy asks cheerfully, giving a little curtsy.

“Yes, I am,” the man replies in a deep, monotone voice.

“Wonderful! Payment up front, please!” she demands, amber eyes shimmering as she holds out a palm.

Her client digs around in his pockets and pulls out a heavy wad of cash. Dorothy takes it and flips through it rapidly with a motor-powered finger, her robotic eyes counting the money to make sure it’s all there. Seeing that he hasn’t stiffed her, she slides the money in her pocket, satisfied to feel the weight of $100,000 now slightly sagging her skirt.

“Perfect! Now, here’s the drill. The safe word is papaya. If I say it and you keep going, there will be consequences.” To illuminate her point, Dorothy lifts one of her lithe hands. Two of her fingertips open up like a lid, revealing the cold metal lining the inside of her body. “One of these is a taser. The other is a gun. I am not afraid to use either of them. I also have a failsafe installed to automatically call the police and give them my location if things go haywire. Understand?” she says firmly, her threatening words betraying her innocent appearance and tone.

The man swallows and nods.

“Wonderful! Oh, one more thing. Bondage and ropes are okay, but no gags. Okay, let’s get started!”

Not seeing any reason to delay, Morgan pins her against the wall with one arm, his expression twisting from bored to angry.

“On your knees, whore,” he demands, looking down at the childlike Lilim.

“Please, sir. Don’t hurt me,” she whimpers, switching on her “scared child” act.

He slaps her with a moderate amount of force. “I said get on your fucking knees! Are you deaf?!”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Dorothy complies and kneels down. She looks forward to the erection straining against his jeans then back up to her client, eyes wide with faux-fear.

Morgan unzips his pants, causing his dick to spring forward and smack Dorothy in the nose.

“Suck,” he demands.

“Please, sir. Anything but that…”

Not wanting to tell her twice, he slips his cock inside of her mouth when she’s done speaking and forces it down to the base. She lets out a surprised moan, not taking her eyes off of his. He grunts and holds his arms out in front of him, supporting his body weight against the brick alley wall. He hangs his head, staring into the deep garnets of her eyes. Minuscule, barely-visible circles mark the inside of her eyes, like inverted camera lenses. She knows that he’s going to just violently facefuck her, so moving her tongue or doing anything she would usually do when giving a blowjob would only serve to make the roleplay less believable. Instead, she focuses on creating the illusion that he’s fucking a human’s throat by making pained, choking noises and shifting the malleable silicone inside of her neck around his length, feeling nearly identical to the muscles of a real throat as the substance moves around the metal confines of her neck, invisible to the naked eye.

Morgan groans and starts pistoning his cock in and out of Dorothy’s mouth, just like she expected. She closes her eyes, fake tears rolling down her cheeks in wet streaks against her flawless, artificial skin. Her display is so believable that her client doesn’t even notice the peculiar feeling of his balls hitting metal when they swing forwards. He spits on her face, hitting her square in the forehead.

“Stupid fucking brat! You’re going to learn some manners and to respect your fucking elders!” he shouts. The words simply roll off Dorothy’s shoulders. She knows that he’s only saying it to get deeper into character.

Suddenly, he pulls his cock out of her mouth. The Lilim holds her hands to her throat and coughs, her tongue sticking out cutely. Of course, this is all just a part of her act. She doesn’t need to breathe.

“Don’t fucking move,” he hisses, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a roll of tape.

Dorothy lets her hands naturally fall to her sides. “W-Why are you doing this to me?” she asks pleadingly, not expecting an answer.

Morgan says nothing, wrapping the tape around Dorothy’s arms four times over, securing them to her torso. He picks her up and holds her under his armpit like a football. She’s surprisingly light, thanks to her small frame and the ultra-thin titanium-aluminum alloy that fills it. He walks over to the opening of the alleyway and pokes his head out, looking both ways for any passerby. When he sees that the coast is clear, he approaches his car and opens the back door. He tosses Dorothy’s body inside and slams the door before she can barely get the chance to bring her feet in. He circles around and sits down in the driver’s seat, silently starting the car and getting ready to go back to his apartment.

“Mister...I’m scared...Where are you taking me?”

Her client glances up at her reflection in the mirror, then back down to look out of the windshield. He backs out of his parking space and starts driving. Dorothy doesn’t move, occasionally making whimpers and cries of “Please let me go sir, I’m so sorry!”. A tiny part of her is legitimately scared of where he might be taking her, but she just waves it off as paranoia.

After about a fifteen minute drive, they pull in front of an apartment complex. He gets out of the car and looks around. It’s 3 AM, so the only other occupant of the street is a sleeping stray cat. Not wanting to waste this chance, he opens the back door and shoots a piercing gaze at Dorothy. He holds his finger up to his lips before picking her body up and holding her under his armpit. He enters the building and quickly dashes up the stairs to his apartment. He fumbles with his keys a bit and enters the apartment. Once inside, he drops Dorothy onto the floor with a resonating _*clang!*_. She looks up at him pleadingly, turning on the faux-waterworks.

He gets down on the floor and grabs her by the throat, squeezing at tightly as he can. If Dorothy had a windpipe, he surely would have crushed it, but luckily her robotic nature allows him to indulge in his fetish without any risk of bodily harm. With his shaky free hand, he reaches into his pocket and grabs a switchblade. Dorothy’s eyes widen with genuine fear, and she cautiously lifts her fingers, preparing for the worst.

“Don’t fucking move,” her client spits. With one swift motion, he slices and rips the tape off of her body, unbinding her. She doesn’t say anything, wanting to maintain the illusion that she’s being choked. He holds the knife up to the collar of her shirt, getting ready to tear it to shreds.

“Hey! These were expensive! Take them off like a normal person!” she interjects suddenly, breaking character.

“S-Sorry…” he replies, his face flushing a pale pink.

Sheepishly, he pulls her skirt and blouse off of her body, leaving only a burgundy bra and panty set to cover up her body.

Satisfied, Dorothy shifts her expression from angry back to faux-fear. “W-What are you doing, Mister?!”

His face remains stoic, his voice silent. He strips himself of his clothes, revealing his lithe body and modest-sized uncut cock. Dorothy’s eyes widen.

“What is that?! Mister, please let me go! I’m so scared!”

Her client pulls her bra off, exposing her A-cup, “budding” breasts. Divots lined by bolts are present where her joints connect to one another. If Morgan notices them, he ignores them. His cock resting against her pubic mound, he bends forward and takes one of her constantly-erect nipples in between his teeth. She exclaims in pain as he bites down on the soft silicone of her nipples. It feels identical to the flesh on a real nipple, so long as he doesn’t lick it expecting warm flesh and getting cool rubber instead. Keeping his teeth clamped down on her nipple, he exhales harshly through his nose as he fumbles around with her panties, his breath flattening and spreading out along the surface area of Dorothy’s metallic skin. He slides her panties down to her knees, exposing her red-tinted synthetic pussy lips. She tries to push her thighs together and hide it but it’s no use. Morgan forces her thighs apart and presses the tip of his cock against the entrance to her pussy.

“No! Please! Don’t! I’m still just a little kid!” she squeals, her voice shaking.

He ignores her, biting down on her nipple even harder as he bends his legs and accordingly positions himself in front of her pussy. He forces himself inside her all at once, the vibrations of his voice reverberating against the metallic texture of her breast as he moans. Dorothy **screams** as she feels her silicone walls be forced apart by Morgan’s thick, uncut cock.

“AHHHH! Mister, please stop that! It hurts so much!” she cries out, virtually turning down the volume of her voice so that it fills the room with the appropriate atmosphere but doesn’t risk anyone outside getting suspicious.

The client pulls his mouth off of her nipple, a strand of saliva briefly connecting them for a moment before collapsing under its own weight. “You feel so fucking good, little girl,” he mutters, his voice dripping with malice. He plants sloppy kisses all the way up her cleavage and neck before stopping at her ear. He parts the burgundy hair from her ear and brings his lips right up to it, his hips frozen in place with his cock bottomed out inside of her artificially underage pussy.

“Does it feel good? Do you like getting your innocence robbed from you by a stranger?”

“N-no! I hate this! Please, stop!”

With the hand he used to pin her hair back, he digs his powerful fingers into the sensitive synthetic skin behind her ear, disrupting her pigmentation subsystems and leaving a quartet of deep red scratch marks in her otherwise flawlessly white skin. He wraps the opposite hand around her throat and squeezes as tightly as possible, his fingers sinking into the malleable silicone of her neck while he bites her rubbery earlobe and grinds it back and forth between his teeth. Dorothy is genuinely surprised by how much muscle this man was packing. Sure, it’s still not enough to pose a threat to her, but even the best wrestlers and strongest bodybuilders in the world struggle to even put a dent in a Lilim. The sensors underneath the metal frames of her exoskeleton register an impressive grip strength of 26.31 PSI, more than enough to completely crush a normal human’s windpipe.

“Say it! Say you love it when you take a grown-up cock in your little bitch pussy!” he spits angrily, briefly pulling his teeth off of her earlobe.

“I-I don’t know what that means, sir…”

He slides his palm upwards, not loosening his grip for a moment and resting his thumb and forefinger underneath her aluminium cheekbones. He forces her head back into the ground as he forces the webbing of his thumb underneath her chin and doesn’t stop pushing, keeping her anchored in place with his body weight. Dorothy winces, slightly out of aroused fear but mostly for the sake of making the situation more believable.

“Okay! I-I love it when I take a-a huge grown-up c-c-cock inside my little b-bitch pussy!” she hollers, her voice shaking as fake tears stream down her face.

He groans and his dick twitches inside of her, his grip relaxing slightly. He licks the saline “tears” off of her face, the salty taste making them indistinguishable from real tears. He goes back to biting her neck, however this time around he starts moving his hips, smacking them as violently as he can against Dorothy’s waist and slapping his balls against her synthetic asshole. He bites down firmly on the malleable metal of her neck, breathing hot, passionate breaths out of his nose. His hands position themselves under her armpits, supporting his body weight as he violently fucks her.

He moans into her neck, the vibrations of his voice reverberating against her endoskeleton and tickling her circuitry. The Lilim’s eyes shoot open in surprise when she suddenly realizes that the tightness factor of her pussy is still at 40%, leftover from her last customer. Given her small frame and the slightly constricting metals that fill it, that’s pretty middle of the road, but not anywhere near what it should be to make her client believe she’s actually a child. It’s a rookie mistake and it’ll be a little unprofessional to change it halfway through roleplaying sex, but she doesn’t really have a choice. She internally gives the command to adjust the tightness setting all the way up to 100% for maximum immersion.

The effect is immediate. Morgan’s eyes shoot open and his hands start to shake underneath his weight. He moans loudly, pulling his mouth off of her neck and staring deep in her glassy amber eyes. “Fuck! Fuck! You’re so fucking tight!” he moans breathily. Dorothy smiles. It seems like the pleasure’s enough for him to forget about her little mistake. Plus, this might have added a little something to the experience. “I’m gonna cum inside you! I’m gonna get this elementary schooler pregnant!” he shouts, half asking for permission and half keeping up the rapist persona.

“No, please sir, don’t! I’m too young to get pregnant!” she shrieks in her “scared child” voice.

Her client takes the fact that she didn’t break character to refuse as permission. He leans his head down and groans before exploding inside of her, filling her up to the brim with buckets of cum. Obviously she doesn't have a real womb, but she does have a built-in depository for cum around where the womb should be, and she got the upgrade with extra capacity for those marathon sessions or just clients with abnormally large loads.

As soon as he’s finished, he pulls off of her body. He silently sits down on the couch and lights up a cigarette, smoking it as his dick starts to soften.

“Mister, what was that stuff?! What are you doing now?!” she asks, voice trembling.

“You can drop the act now, y’know. I’m done,” he says simply.

"Really? Just like that?" Dorothy replies, her voice increasing about a half-octave back to its original pitch.

"Yeah, just like that. One was all I needed. Don't got the energy for anything more than that these days." He takes a long drag of his cigarette and pulls another one out of his pocket. "Can you Lilims smoke?"

"Yeah, we can, but I don't like it," she politely refuses, standing up and sliding her clothes back on.

"Thanks for tonight. Just uh, promise not to tell anyone what I ordered," he asks sheepishly.

She nods, beaming. "Don't worry, client confidentiality is a very important standard that I hold myself to."

"Okay, thanks. Uh, do you need anything else? Like, should I drive you back home or to that street corner or something?"

"No thank you, I know these streets very well even without my GPS." She turns around to leave, but stops just before she opens the door. "Actually, can I use your bathroom?"

"Uh, sure thing," he replies, pointing towards it.

She goes to the bathroom and sits in the toilet, sliding her panties down. She presses a minuscule button on the side of her body labelled with "FLUSH". She winces and all of the cum inside of her "womb" is forcefully ejected out of her body and into the toilet. She lets out a relieved sigh once it's all out and stands up, flushing it down. The night's still young and this client stopped ahead of schedule, so she can probably get a lot more work done before she has to go home and charge.

The Lilim prostitute walks out of the bathroom. "Thank you! Tell your friends about me!" she says cheerfully, giving a little curtsy before walking out the door and getting ready to hit the streets once again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
